cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie Radcliffe
Ellie Radcliffe is the 20 year old daughter of Roger Radcliffe. She can shape-shift into a mouse (Tanya from an american tail 2). She is roleplayed by ToMaiBetter. Her live action is Tatiana Maslany. Personailty Ellie is quite shy but she get really chattie around people she is comfortable with. She has a habit of picking up trades from people, like her father's swearing. Apart from that Ellie is just a nice quiet girl looking for some friends. She can act quite childish when she is excited. Past Ellie was raised solely by her Father, as her mother left in fear of dangering their lives. She knows her father's past and respects his choice to stay away from his family, it is unknown if they know her existence. Throughout her life, she had to keep her shifting a secret in hopes of living a normal life. But it got harder as they got older. At 14, her father discovered the cirque and decided to join them. They have been there ever since. 'Meeting a stranger' during that night's performance, Ellie was helping Roger out with his music sheets. During the clown act, Ellie had that weird feeling like she was being watched. she looked around and spotted a white female mouse, looking at her, in shock. So Ellie went to go talk to her, but when she got there, the white mouse was gone. After the show, Ellie told her father about the white mouse and how she felt like she knew the white mouse from somewhere. Roger told Ellie if she ever saw that mouse or had that feeling again, she was to tell him straight away and sent her to bed. While Ellie was sleeping, a woman walked up to her, in her dream, and Ellie asked her who she was. The woman told her that she was the white mouse, she also knew her mother as well as being Ellie's 'god-mother'. Ellie then woke up. The next day, Roger left for the picnic while Ellie sat in the sleeping tent, where she met Toph. After their convertion, Ellie spotted that she was being watched by her 'god-mother' and a unknown man. Ellie asked Toph to follow the man while she would follow her 'god-mother'. Ellie had lost both the man and her god mother. She had a little bit of information about the man, she also meet him by acciedent. The man apologised to her and used her name, Ellie asked how he knew her name. The man explained everything to her and revealed himself as the doctor as well as her uncle. Role in the Cirque When Ellie first started, she was an assistant to her father and worked backstage. She now works as an assistant to Lord Shen and is part of his knife act. She also helps then other acts, whenever needed. Friends Rainbow Dash : Ellie was rescued by Rainbow when She was chased by a Griffin. Twilight : Ellie first met Twilight when Twilight went to see if she was ok, after Ellie sneezed and knocked herself off balence. They became close after they started to talk about books and missing mothers. Penelope: Ellie acciently scared Penelope in her mouse form. Toph : Ellie first met Toph in the sleeping tent when she was confused about her dream. Frankie Stein : Ellie meet Frankie in the main tent, when she lost her purse and Frankie lost her hand. They helped each other out and Ellie invited her to go to the cinema. Audrey : Ellie first met Audrey in the sleeping tents after failing at follow someone. They became close and contiuned to hang out. The Doctor : Ellie's uncle, she is still unsure about him but she trusts him because he has told the truth. Lord Shen : Ellie is Lord Shen's assistant in the act. She thinks very highly of him and trust him incredibly. Trivia *Ellie's full name is Eleanor Victoria Jane Radcliffe. *When Ellie was 5, Roger did have her tested for Autism. *Ellie grow up in Southampton, England. While Roger is from Bristol, England. *Ellie was born on September 7th, the same date as Tomaibetter. *When Ellie has hiccups, she quickly shifts between Mouse and human. *Ellie's favourite Shakespeare plays are The merchant of Venice and Much ado about nothing. *Her favourite books are the dresden files and a fairy tale book that her mother left her. *Ellie's favourite film is the 2010 film Burke and Hare. The only part she doesn't like is with the decapited feet and a gentleman who resembles her father. She is also a fan of Tim Burton. *Ellie's favourite TV show is Doctor who, She loves the series with David Tennant & Catherine Tate and she isn't fond of Matt smith because he is 'Too Childish' *Her favourite actor and actoress is Robert Downey Jr and Lenora Crichlow. *The first time Ellie shifted, she was two years old and at playgroup. They had to call her father because she was missing and a mouse was scaring the children.